


Spooky Sparkling!

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Having fun at the pumpkin patch, Optimus puts a ghost costume on baby Bumblebee. While Ratchet takes a nap in the warm fall sun.





	1. Bumblebee's ghost costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun at the pumpkin patch, Optimus puts a ghost costume on baby Bumblebee. While Ratchet takes a nap in the warm fall sun.


	2. A scare plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its time for a scare...Sparkling style!


	3. Booooo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee tries to scare Ratchet.


	4. Spooky Sparkling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet plays along!


End file.
